User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! 15 I changed it to fourteen :) 11:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Crossover team one For at least putting in a good effort an trying to keep the mission alive, you may have a prize for your efforts. City Hunter idk which one is better! >.> I like 'em both but in my opinion I think Hana-Kimi is the best >.< It fine as long as we post at least once a week we can finish the quest, beside we are almost done, the fast way for us to finish the quest is for them to land in the pool. I hope you find it ironic and a bit funny that Holly is afraid of getting into water, and doesn't know how to swim. This is one characterization where I been dieing to reveal about her, so for me writing this out is a blast. I posted in the quest Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) re: Yeah, it is. Thanks for the suggestions, btw. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 10:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Version Ummm, I prefere the Japanese one >.> It's the best out of all of them in my opinion. >.< Oh yeah, ummm posted on the RP forum Actual the event that lead to the fear is a bit sad and horrific. Although it won’t be revealed in this quest, but in a later date since it would delay the quest. When she was young girl while she was playing with some of dolls by a pool, when her slightly older and very rich cousin wanted Holly to play a different game, but Holly rudely refuses. At some point the cousin realized that Holly wasn’t going to play, instead of leaving her alone. He becomes really angry and violently pushes her into the water, but since Holly couldn’t swim she had difficult time getting a float. It wasn’t until Holly tried to gasp for air where he went into the water and force her head into the water. She would have drowned if it hadn’t been for their Uncle hadn’t gone outside to smoke. After it happen Holly got punished for not playing with her cousin, while her cousin got off scot- free. Beside this being in the orgin of Holly fear, it was also her introduction to injustice and corruption. Despite this being one of her fears, it isn’t her biggest fear. What do you think of the origin of Holly’s fear of water? I am bit curious does Ember have any such fears? Sorry if this message is long.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Siblings It's okay >.> And Ryu and Ryo said 'Hiiiii!' to you then they threw another book at the computer >.< Also posted back on the RP Forum. Computer K and the annoying thing is that my wifi sucks now >.> I'm gonna post back now. Anna's Birthday :D on August 5 she's turning 17 :DDDDD xD Marcellus and Kesha rp Posted on le subway :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 14:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) patriarch contest Congrats, you won the patriarch contest :) re: Just a rollback but thaaaanks so much :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) okay posted on ember and PLZ come back to chat >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) posted I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeeeey Heyaaa Brokeny! Haven't talked to you in a big while. So, as heads up, I'll be picking up Austin Tsui soon, and I'll make sure he gets an awesome makeover :D re:charrie As far as I know just make him, then if you want link me and we can rp them :) curious Just curious 1. are you pasting code and stuff in visual mode? Cuz all the scroll boxes you added to categories have all these weird random spaces between lines. and 2. You and Sean are both using that Green Pokethingie guy for models, but he was using it a year earlier, did you get his permission? Vacation Um right now we're in Turkey cuz Ayumi's eldest brother and sister (who are twins) moved there so we're visiting them for two weeks and then we're going to other places >.> and um posted back. re: I saw :) Sean is actually using two models now, green pokethingie and some other anime, but as long as you two don't care, then it's all good :) re: Hmmmm I think we should pretend they met during the 'deciding' process, maybe imagine it sort of like one of those dating shows you see on TV, where someone has a few suitors to choose from, and they take a few months to get to know them all before choosing, so they aren't entirely strangers, that would be weird >.< "Hi I just met you, but be my companion/lover/soul mate for eternity" >.< xD rofl, yea, that'd be a good idea >.< re: No worries :/ but that reminds me, so all that work you did *cries* I had to *cries harder* un-do it all *cries even harder* >.< something happened that the way the page worked was so messed up I couldn't use it without undoing all your edits >.< I'm so sorry re: phew >.< >*Noms milk and drinks cookies* O.O I mean *Noms cookies and drinks milk* >.< I know but I hated to have to un-do what you did do but >.< Re:Austin Oh, I know how you feel. Homework and projects and exams and uh >.< keep popping all the time and I'm literally crawling my way to finish 'em all. But all the same, I'm still mentally stable xD OH, one more thing about Austin, if it bothers you, since I'm revamping his history big time, can I change his godparent to Athena? It's not that I don't like Ares, but I feel more on the other. Also, by choosing Athena, I'll turn him into a mute guy like Greg; however, the catch is that, you know that Athena kids have minor telepathic abilities right? With that, I'll make him speak via telepathy to other people. Will that be okay with you? I mean, it's basically a whole new Austin, with the personality just elaborated more. If ever its not okay, I understand :) minor coding issue At least one of your character pages, Cody Knight, is incorrectly coded, e.g. div tags, the easiest way to fix this it to upgrade to at least v5 of coding, if you need help with this Bach is willing to bump any users who require their pages to be fixed up on her blank coding list. To see which of your character pages have this problem, please go here (UTC) Turkey Well we go a lot of places because of our relatives and yeah >.< I'm on a iPad and idk how I'm going to do the Grand Cabin Games Contest >.> .-. I SUMMON THEE PLZ come on chat! posted btw I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 11:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) but but *cries uncontrollably* posted ;~; I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) hmmm Well I started going through a bit of the file/images list awhile back, adding the user who uploaded them or at least the user that's using the image if the original person who uploaded it left. I figure this way, if a user leaves and things get deleted, it would be easier to find un-used/un-needed images to delete. Also as I do it, any that either have no category, or have just 'images' I've been adding other categories to. For instance, if something has 'images of bedrooms' it doesn't also need 'images' as a category. That would be like giving a character the category 'Animal Nymph' and then also 'Nymphs', obviously if they are an animal nymph, they are a nymph, it's redundant. Just like obviously if an image has 'images of bedroom', that category is already linked to images, the image doesn't also need to be there. PS Also, I was adding model categories if I knew the model. Contest I still have to study for GCSEs in my vacation now so I might not be able to go on so often later >.> anyways um the contest I'm so confused of what to do >.> Also posted back on Kayden and the RP Forum >.< Hey I re-posted on the quest, please let me know when you post, and have Ember help Holly remain up float, and swim to the edge of the pool so they can get out of the water. We can move the quest forward.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) re: coding Sorry I meant Cody, I was doing these messages on my iPad and it wasn't working so well >.< You do have a few other characters with this problem too (UTC) re:images You may add whatever categories you feel are relevant, just make sure to take off the 'images' category when you're done :) And yes you may use my new coding. re:templates >.< sounds good, but for the record, when you just want to link a category, and not actually add it to the page, you have to put a : in front of it like Category:Images vs Category:Images cuz you accidentally added my talk page to the category >.< Studying Um GCSE and gonna post back now on both of them. shoot shoot I forgot ...uhh umm..sorry?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, girl, heyyy Hey, Brokeny >.< I finally made my oracle, and I noticed that the oracle of Delphi's owners are both gone.. Per policy, you take the oracle, I think. Just letting you know :) Template problems :( I tried changing the templates (from inactive to semi-active) in Lyric's and Jake's page but it ended up breaking the code or the codes won't show up. Could chu pretty please add in the template? :) Oh and it's your post on all three forums (Apollo/Kylie, Reena/ZayZay, Kevin/Kylie). ^_^ custom signatures Just to let you know, if you plan on continuing to help with the custom signatures, font tags will soon stop working, so from now on, use div or span ones. Also, if the sig code is excessive in length, make a secondary page to paste the code in, and then use a redirect, like for example mine here redirected to here. I plan to update the page soon, and also to update some of the sigs that have already been made with the font tags. Just so you're aware. Thanks :) (UTC) I posted in the quest, I left room for the girls to realize that the conch is in the ship, and for your character to say this conclusion. Like I said to you earlier if the conch trumpet is able to stop waves from forming then it should be able to stop the causes for though waves. In this case the causes of the waves was the storm. This conclusion to the conch power wouldn't cross alot of people minds, and to see how far it extends for the first time would be very surprise anyone. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) re:tags Yeah, pretty sure. But using span tags works too :) (UTC) ^^ S'okay c: Maybe we could start a new one? The comments won't load for me on their last one >.> You can choose the location :) xD No worries, I understand about wifi getting cut e.o To the beach it is :D Let me I can post c: Actually, already did xD Forum :( I have no idea what's happening to out forum page. The first half of the Scavenger Hunt is gone ;-; And when I placed it in again, it wouldn't appear ;-; Would you happen to know what's going on and how to fix it? :(( re:thanks No problem! I'm going to fix the sig page later today and add all the new rules and such to it. (UTC) Re: :) I don't mind. Do you think our forum got too long? .-. I mean, each of our rps take like a bajillion spaces xD So, maybe we could just copy/paste the Dinner Rp onto a new forum then archive that one? *nods* Surey :D *poke poke* Did chu post? .-. o: I already arrangd the cabin lists alphabetically by surname .-. AAaaand I dun see your post :c Ohhh Also, btw, there's a new charrie in the Apate Cabin, Lynn Conners. :) Okie dokie :) Ohh mind telling Bach about the cabin lists being alphabetized according to surnames? :( So that maybe we could bring an announcement out so that every time the lists are edited/a charrie is added, we don't need to keep on editing it to make it alphabetical :c Cabins? Oh yeah, which cabins did you alphabetize? I need to know so we can revert the edits :) :P Ms. Hunter13 xD And, yup, the photo SHOULD be arranged alphabetically by surname too... I just haven't gotten around to doing cabin albums yet >.<